Appliances generally include a control panel having a plurality of buttons, keys, or other input devices. Utilizing the control panel, an appliance user can input control commands to the appliance and operate the appliance. Certain control panels include a plurality of indicator lights to provide visual information about the status of the appliance, such as selected cycles or options input by the user. Certain control panels include capacitive touch sensors that utilize a user's body capacitance to operate. In particular, capacitive touch sensors can detect a change in capacitance when the user touches the control panel.
Thus, some appliance control panels include capacitive touch sensors with corresponding indicator lights, e.g., where the corresponding indicator light is illuminated when the capacitive touch sensor is selected or activated. However, while it is desirable to minimize the size of the capacitive touch sensor, doing so can create difficulty in accommodating the corresponding indicator light within the same assembly while also providing the illumination in a desired location, such as a point or backlighting text associated with the corresponding capacitive touch sensor.
Accordingly, user interface assemblies that include one or more capacitive touch sensors in a compact assembly with corresponding indicator light or lights would be useful.